To cool heat-generating electronic parts included in an electronic apparatus, a conventional cooling device has a heat sink connected to a heat receiving part, which is brought into contact with a heat-generating electronic part, through a heat transfer member. The heat sink dissipates heat by using air forcibly blown by a cooling fan. Amounts of heat generated by electronic parts included in electronic apparatuses tend to increase.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-60310 or 2002-324989.